This invention relates to new and useful improvements in educational games in which a plurality of blocks can be arranged on a base to form digital type numbers. Digital type numbers are numbers similar to those formed with light emitting diodes which, when all bars are illuminated, form a figure 8 having a substantially rectangular configuration with the remaining numbers from 0 through 9 being formed of a plurality of the straight bars being illuminated depending upon the number being displayed.
Although the device is primarily designed as an educational game, nevertheless it will be appreciated that the same principle can be utilized in other environments such as, for example, the formation of desired house numbers and the like.